Super Pen Pen!
by ARAMAS Are We
Summary: This is what happens when Pen Pen is left alone with a radioactive isotope.


**Super Pen-Pen!**

by: Ai Mori

Disclaimer: Ai Mori doesn't own Evangelion or isotopes or that song by Black Eyed Peas.

Ai: I just own this weird story. It takes place after the TV series.

(If anything isn't accurate then I'm sorry but I'm trying my best to make it good. And if the characters are a little OOC again sorry.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Monday morning and Shinji was up cooking breakfast. Asuka was in her room screaming about something stupid and Misato walked in and took out a beer.

"Yehaaaaa! Good stuff!" she said.

"Come on idiot we're going to be late for school!" screamed Asuka

"Ok...sorry" says Shinji and he randomly puts a cookie in his backpack.

-Pen-Pens Thoughts-

'Yay! A cookie! Must..get...cookie..'

-End Pen-pens Thoughts-

Pen pen goes into Shinjis backpack for the cookie and before he can come out Shinji closed the backpack and went to school with Asuka.

OoOAt SchoolOoO

They were at school learning about junk, blah blah blah. In the middle of class Shinji got hungry and went to eat his cookie. "Hey! Who took my cookie?" he said failing to notice Pen Pen. (A/N: Bwahahahha stupid **_(gets smacked by Shinji fangirls, including Ayase)_**

oOoNERVoOo

After school Shinji, Rei and Asuka were walking to NERV. When they got there they saw Ritsuko. She said something about a new way to make one of the EVAs stronger.

"Its a radioactive isotope." said Ritsuko holding up a glowing, green stick thingy "We could only make one, so we have to do a test in order to see which unit it more compatible for it."

"Ok" they said. While they all went for the test, Pen Pen came out of the backpack and saw the isotope.

-Pen Pens Thoughts-

'Ooo, Glowy thingy...'

-End Pen Pens Thoughts-

Pen Pen ran over to the radioactive isotope and ate it for no reason whatsoever...then he started to glow a bright green for a few seconds and then he was back to normal. But he felt different.

"Oo I feel wierd.." said Pen Pen. "Hmmm...wait...I CAN TALK!"

Everyone came back in. "Oh no, wheres the isotope." said Ritsuko.

"Uhh..yeah about that-"said Pen Pen

"AHH IT TALKS!" screamed Asuka.

"No! It ate the isotope!" said Ritsuko.

"Hey! Don't call me 'it'. I'm a very intelligent penguin!" pen pen said angrily and accidently destroyed every EVA with his heat vision. "Woah.."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Its more powerful then all the EVAs!" said Shinji.

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT AN IT!" Pen pen said and freezed Shinji with his ice breath. "Sorry.."

In just a few hours everyone had heard about what happened and Pen Pen was in a room for testing. Other powers he had were super-strength, flight, Ice cream vision (A/N: Yay ice cream!) and immortality! Then Gendo walked into the room. He tells everyone that he has decided that Pen Pen must be destroyed because his powers could be dangerous.

"NOOO!" said Pen Pen

"Then what do we do?" said Gendo

"WE SHALL DANCE!"

"Wha?"

"Whoever wins gets to run NERV!"

"You've got to be freaking kidding! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Are you...scared Gendo? Scared a penguin can dance better then you? Scared that you'll look like a loser in front of your son. LOSER LOSER!" said Pen Pen looking at the frozen Shinji (he could still see though)

"Ugh...FINE! Let's get this over with..." said Gendo.

Just then a disco ball came from the disco and the song My Humps came on.

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN. BRING IT ON!" screamed Pen Pen as he started dancing.

"Ugh..."said Gendo dancing (really badly).

"Oh yeah! How do you like my 'U Got Served-bility'!" Then the song ended and (of course) Pen Pen won. "YO U GOT SERVED G!" he said.

"What have I done..." said Gendo.

oOoFive Years LateroOo

After 5 years Pen Pen lived in a big mansion and everyone was his servant. He still owned NERV and he had statues made for him. As for Gendo...

"Gendo get your butt in here!" screamed Pen Pen

"Grrrr!" said Gendo as he kneeled in front of Pen Pen.

"Yay! My footstool is here!" he said as everyone who used to work at NERV fed him chocolate-based products. (A/N: Thanks to my friend from school...I can no longer say chocolate...GRRRRR!)

And thats what the world was like until the end of time...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai: Hahahah its all Shinjis fault because of that stupid cookie...yay pen pen lives forever! weee! Oh yeah and I got some help from Ayase Rampo with Pen Pen's powers and a few other things.


End file.
